Engaged Red
by Namah
Summary: From the begining Jaune knew he would have aura. That he would be sent to train and then to fight the grimm as is the duty of ANYONE who can fight. But, when the test came he learned he wasn't just any other soldier. Now, arranged to marry a misterious Girl he must navegate the politics, the war against the grimm and maybe saving the world.
1. Chapter 1

**So I've been meaning to get this one out for months now, since before volume 6 even began but my schedule caused me just focus on other things and I eventually forgot about this one. I might not update for a while too, I'm really having trouble laying planing plot and I wouldn't be against a beta for this one. Normally I just do it on my own since I like to work at my own pace but I'll admit I'm out of practise. Anyways enjoy, tell me what you think. For any writers out there, how do you figure plot structure? tell me in the review section.**

 **Before you ask yes I went back to add Sapphron into, though in this one She's younger than Jaune.**

Shadows and light danced to the beat of wind's drum casting strange shapes over his closed eyes. His faced scrounged as stirred from his dreamless rest. The sight of the under wood is what greeted him when he opened his eyes. It seem he fell asleep by under that tree once again... and for the last time. He bit back the urge to cry, If he broke now surely they would all follow.

He he got up to look for them. They weren't hard to find, sitting in a circle at the edge of that grassy hill. Straw colored hair, perfect little white dresses sewn together by their mother, they sat with bent knees playing with each others hair and picking flowers. The was seven of them, the youngest was two, the oldest just a year younger than himself at sixteen. He walked down sitting next to his eldest sister who was holding their youngest sibling in her lap.

"Why'd you let me sleep?"

"We're we supposed to wake you up?" Said sixteen year old Sapphron.

"I wanted to spend this time with you…" He said.

"Do you really have to go?" His five years old sister Verde said. He remembers carrying her when he was twelve. He held back the dam that was his feelings.

"It's be okay Verde, It's not forever." He says trying his best to sound optimistic.

"You don't know that" Said thirteen year old Noir.

"It's not set in stone Noir." He says a little annoyed at how Noire's words might affect the others.

" It might as well be." Noir says.

"For all we know Jaune might not even have aura..." Sapphron, ever the optimist says. They all knew that was unlikely.

He could hear Verde's whimpers. He cursed under his breath. He picked her up and cradled her in his arms. "It'll be fine your brother is strong don't you see?" He makes a point of flexing his free hand getting laugh out of Blu, ten, blanc, two and marron seven.

"Jaune…" He heard someone call him. He turn so see his father standing in the back patio of their home. "We need to get going…" He said.

His sisters looked with sadness at their father. As if to ask how could he break them apart, but they all knew he didn't want this either. His father, Aurum Arc stood at an imposing seven foot two, he had broad shoulders and a muscular frame, he shared the straw-like blond hair that his children have, he wore his tied behind him in a ponytail. his face held had quite a bit of stubble but not enough to hide that he had a strong square chin and defined neck muscles. He was in his mistralian officer's uniform that he rarely ever wore anymore consisting of white slacks and a red coat and hat convo with golden about Aurum commanded respect yet he was a softie when it came to his children. One of Jaune's fondest memories was laughing along as Rouge and Noir braid their father's long hair. He took it in stride all to make his kids laugh, If he's to be honest with himself Jaune hopes to someday be just like him.

"The car is waiting…" Aurum said.

"And my things?" Jaune asks he doesn't really have a lot he wants to take with him.

"We they're packed but we're leaving them here. I'll make the second trip for them."

The drive to mistral's capital was an hour's long drive through forest highways. He was quietly watching the trees race past his window as his father drove. He had said his goodbye's to sister, maybe forever. His sister Sapphron had remained hopeful while his mother refused to see him leave instead watching the scene from the second story no doubt in his mind that she was nursing a drink. Now that had given birth she was free to drink.

"Son…" His father caught his attention. " I'm sorry about all this…"

"It's not your fault dad, everyone has to go get tested once they are seventeen."

Aurum doesn't say any for a while. His eyes are stuck on the road. Both hands gripped the wheel of the car in a manner that to belay some frustration. The road itself was pretty desolate, They scarcely saw any cars, Jaune briefly wondered what sort of effort it took to keep these roads grimm free.

"When you were born… I used to lay awake thinking of this day…" His father spoke up. " I dreaded the day they came to take you from me. Truth be told there's never been any doubt in my mind that your aura will be strong so I decided that should enjoy your childhood as much as possible."

"Dad?"

"I'm sorry Jaune, but this is the only thing I could do for you." Aurum said.

Jaune never really noticed till now but, most children in his neighborhood practised with sword axes and the like. While his father trained him in the use of the sword those sessions were few and far between. He spent most of his time playing with his sisters, and hanging with kids around the neighborhood and now it seems that was by his father's design.

He felt his heart caught in his throat, not finding the word to put father at ease. He could only listen to his father pouring his heart out to him. "The front line are a place I hoped neither you nor your sisters ever had to see. I saw so much death, the grimm are relentless, But I have hope you will return to us."

"I will be back father I promise…!" Jaune said with conviction.

"I know you will." Aurum said.

Mistral city was finally in view. He found it just as breathtaking as he remembered. Towering walls of stone and concrete surround a massive mountain range the side of which most of the city was carved. The walls were massive but they paled in comparison to the mountains they encompassed. The mountains themselves are sprinkled with buildings and platforms built into them. From what he saw of the streets they were a blur of wood and paper walls as is the eastern Mystralian tradition.

His awe died in dread as the car pulled up to the a tall white building. It was in architectural dissonance with its surrounding. It's modern look of white concrete and window beginning at floor level and rise to the ceilings throughout multiple stories stood out against the wooden structures of traditional design. This building stood out like sore thumb. The most noticeable thing however was the fifty or so youths gathering around the building. Guess I'm not the only birthday boy.

Mystral proper, as the stories told of it, was born when three tribes settled in the mountain sides. The seafaring Northerners, with fair skin and reddish hair; The eastern nomadic folk that had sharp eyes and jet black hair; and lastly the people of the plains who's coalition of city states crumbled causing the olive skinned survivors to flee the grimm further North. It is said that the three groups found each other in the hills of and together the mounted one last desperate defences against the forces of the grimm and survived. So shocking was their victory that they dared not leave the mountains.

Jaune didn't know the legitimacy of the founding stories, and he's heard some outlandish ones, children raised by wolves and such; but right now it truly felt he was between three tribes. As Jaune approached the group of teens he could tell there was a split. The was divided into clusters, people talking casually yet seeming very purposely divided by their visual traits. Those of eastern looking people stood left of the glass building right by its doors, to the right was the olive skin teens who seemed to be caught in their own conversation, and furthest from the building was a group of mostly boys, boisterous and loud stand a ways away near the street, their hair varied from auburn all the way to a deep crimson all too familiar to Jaune.

"Jaune." His father called to him Jaune turns to see his dad.

"I got this sword from my father, when I left to take the exam. It took some to make it my own but hopefully you can make it yours just as I did." Aurum said as he took his blade Crocea Mor, an ornate saber with a black hilt and golden accents, held it in both hands and extended it towards Jaune.

"Dad… I…" Jaune was at a loss for words, though now he didn't quite feel like crying.

"It's probably not the fanciest Weapon you'll run into… but you can change it as you see fit. It's yours now." He said.

"I'll carry it with pride." Jaune said.

"I know I don't say it often son, but I'm proud of you." Jaune hugged his father one last time before the man went back into the car. "I'll be going back to get your things, I know your sisters all have thing they'd rather you take with. Mementos and all that."

Jaune nodded and wave as his father's disappeared down the street.

Jaune now found himself alone amongst a pretty homogenous crowd. Just now he became aware of how everyone had been staring at him and his father. Truth be told Juane stuck out like a sore thumb. He was third generation huntsman and it shows he needn't even carry a sword. Where as the other groups showed the strong genetics of the tribes of yore Jaune clearly didn't. While he had the complexion of a northerner he lacked the redish hair, Jaune's hair instead told of a decent not entirely mistralean.

These kids where the sons and daughters of butchers, tailor and blacksmiths not soldiers or huntsmen. They likely saw this as but a test, their civic duty to come here today and then return to their lives. Once they get it over with they will go back home carry on in their studies and most likely marry the sweet girl that lives next door.

A well on of envy settled on Jaune, they truly had no idea how easy they had it. Jaune has dreaded this day all his life yet to them… it was jury duty.

"Jaune…" Jaune turned to see another missfit amongst this crowd. A pretty girl with brilliant crimson hair of the north, and the olive skin of plains.

"Pyrrha." Jaune said, almost not believing it. It certainly wasn't her birthday, she was the last person she expected to see.

They stood in awkward silence for what felt like forever till she spoke up.

"I'm sorry I've been ignoring your calls." She said.

"I understand, we both knew this day was coming." Jaune said.

"That doesn't make it right." Pyrrha says.

" No, but I don't blame you. If it were you… If you were the one a few months older, I don't think I'd could come see you off." Jaune says.

"It's not fair, why can't they just let us be?" Pyrrha said bitterly. "We both have auras…"

'You don't know that yet' is what Jaune wanted to say but that optimism rang hollow for him. He was pretty sure _he_ had Aura. If the what the teachers at Sanctum were to be believed, Jaune genetics afforded him slim chance of being an auraless civilian. But even then what astronomical odds would it be for Pyrrha Nikos star child of Argus didn't? That they would be free to be with each other?

Everyone told them that this couldn't last yet with blindness only afforded to the young they'd ignored it. Now theirs was to be separated as the even if they both have Auras. The huntsman cast is more than just the job of slaying monsters.

"It's our duty, Pyrrha. If we have the strength to protect then we must." Jaune said.

"I-I'm sorry Jaune. I shouldn't have ever confessed…" Pyrrha said hugging her arms.

"Yet I'm so glad you did." Jaune said. "I don't regret one moment of our time together." Jaunes, he'd amit to being cheesy but at least he got a smile out of her.

"Not even the boat trip?" Pyrrha asks.

"Maybe just that." Jaune said with a chuckle.

"You're the one about to go…" Pyrrha says with a sigh. "Yet here you are consoling _me_."

"It's fine. I need this too." Jaune said.

They spent what must have been a twenty minutes talking, crying, and consoling each other. The hardly even noticed the doors opening and the rest of the teen slowly pour in a vestibule inside. Jaune waited till the last straggler went inside, and the men at the door looked to him with sympathetic eyes yet a practised demeanor.

"Jaune…. One last thing."

"Don't apologize." Jaune said with a sad smile. Pyrrha smile back handing a small paper gift she had kept at her side till now.

"Happy birthday Jaune." Pyrrha said, before turning around and walking away.

With his father's saber in one hand and pyrrha's gift in the other Jaune turned his attention to building towering before him, glassy seeming transparent. The workers at the door, two large men in scrubs and a rather short woman with ram horns, had already been with very patient with Jaune. They had quiet waited while he said his goodbyes.

"You did good, Son." One of them said. "You're quite brave."

"I have to do my part." Jaune said for himself before walking into the mouth of the glass behemoth.

The vestibule was as sleek as the exterior of the building, plastic whites and metallic silver permeated the room itself was wide and curved; It seem to extend out of of sight Jaune briefly wondered if wrapped around the whole building. There was rows upon rows of seats, clearly this building was designed to handle massive traffic almost like an airport.

Not a moment after Jaune was seated a woman in a suit walked through the big gray door that lead further into the building. She was carrying a clipboard and gave it just one look before locking eyes with Jaune from across the room. The lady walked fast, with intent, she had black hair that she wore on a messy bun and upon Jaune before he could even gather his thoughts.

"Jaune Arc?" She said with a smile that screamed professionalism.

"Yes…" Jaune said unsure of himself.

"Figures, Name's Suran heart. I'll be working your case." The lady said extending her hand towards Jaune, which he took in his own in a fair shake. " Any questions you might have for me."

"Yeah, uh my case?" Jaune asked confused.

"Ok, those guys are going to start calling you guys alphabetically, once you're tested it's up to me to sort of figure out where you're going." Sura said.

"Oh, ok are you gonna take long? there's a lot of people here." Jaune said looking around. The room was nowhere near capacity yet the was a number of teens here If Jaune where to take a guess he would say around sixty.

"Well we screen everyone for aura… but we only ever a get one or two from the general public. Most everybody comes get tested and are let go. When usually work further with people like you, second or third generation huntsmen." She said.

"Oh! Ok."

"The machine takes some time to warm up, so hold tight." Suna wa gone at the same brisk pace as she arrived just moments later.

Jaune was left to his own devices for the third time today. In the nearby by seats, the northern kids still laughed and joked with each other, others distracted themselves with their scrolls. Jaune briefly considered doing so himself, but this nerves got the best of him. It would be foot tapping and thub twirling for him. And so he did as he counted, the seconds turned to minutes.

When they first started calling the people through those same grey door everyone was made aware of the strangest of sounds. It built up from nothing; a slow rumble that go progressively louder. Like and earthquake or maybe even the bellows of mammoth or similar beast eventually everyone was forced to acknowledge it, even the smallest chats where forced to a halt.

Then came the very call first call a boy from the steppes whose last name also begun A was called. Not after he stepped through those door The rumbles was drown out by a thunderous sound Jaune had never heard before. If the rumble was the beast's growl, then this was It's roar as a deep base sound reverberated through him. Were it not for the boy walking out through the same grey doors before him Jaune might actually have been convinced the building had swallowed the kid whole, so violent was that sound.

Soon came the next person, then next and then the next. Each marked with same roaring sound that drowned out the rumble each time. The crowd that had started so plucky seemed to grow more nervous with each roar. People went in and they went out. The everyone left yet they all seemed worse for wear, not hurt but exhausted.

Jaune was still quite nervous but now a lot more resigned. It's not that Jaune didn't want to be a huntsman, he'd never feared the grim and he was sure his desire to emulate father likely would have to him down that path anyways he was nervous for other reasons. It was the distance, he wouldn't be allowed to see his family for years to come depending on what was he assigned to do from now on. This moment could make or break or Jaune's future and that's what terrified him. Yet either way it was out of his hands, which weirdly enough brought him some peace.

"Arc!" a man yelled as the cacophony died down once again.

Jaune lifted his sword and made a shown of not showing any weakness to the crowd. He was relatively up in the line and most of the teen were still seated. He should conduct himself in a manner becoming of a huntsman and that meant fearlessness. These kids had nothing to fear and so Jaune would show them just that.

Jaune did feel like he was in the belly of the beast, the machine was massive. Tubes ran along the walls like veins all converging in the center and into a rickety machine that extended from the floor to the ceiling, bustled away. It looked old much older than the avant garde build it was built into. It was a conjunction of pipes, engines and valves. Jaune was actually coming to terms that this might be the machine that tested his father and grandfather before him.

"Just step underneath and close your eyes." the lead scientist said. As she fiddled with a computer from behind a pristine desk.

Jaune obbeys standing directly inside the rickety machine. Soon Jaune was startled as the contraption turned and a glass door cut Jaune 's access out of the machine.

"Are you nervous?" The ram horned woman asked through a microphone.

"Y-yes." Jaune said. So sue him. There was naught but him and this woman in the room he would admit a little weakness.

"Then do something for me, close your eyes and imagine a flame." She said.

Juane felt this might have been a distraction. The type you would try on a child before a you give them a shot. Jaune would be embarrassed to admit it, but he tried anway.

Jaune closed his eyes and thought of a flame. Small and flickering, the fire was less of a campfire and more of a candle. He focused on in as he heard the machine's rumble pick up once more.

In his mind's eye the small will o'wisp danced and turned colors. Then, along with the mounting noise around him the flame grew. If this was meant to relax Jaune it wasn't working, as the flame burn more and with the every second. Jaune's heart beat his chest as he anticipated the roar but then...white.

Boom!

The thunder was should have been terrifying. Instead Jaune felt as if he was finally free. He was loose and limber. He not could contain this flame within him any longer, and he didn't want to. He wasn't afraid, he was eager to stretch his limbs for the first time.

So he released it and in an instant the world around him shook. The machine's door flew off it hinges crashing against the wall. Glass shattered and the and the forced knocked the paper and clutter flying off the desk. The woman behind it cowered and Jaune… he felt as if the weight of the world just came off of his shoulders.


	2. 2: Paper chase

**Hello everybody. Just a couple of words for those who care, I'm not not giving up on Jaune's Rubies. Some issues happened and I lost the script, temporarily. I Have a huge dump script, for that fic. It' like pages and pages huge long. I sort of just write and write then copy/paste sections out and work those into chapters. So my laptop broke and It'll be sometime before I can fix it and once again have access to that fic script. Until then I'll work on this fic as the primary and write mainly from my phone.**

 **On another note, This chapter is sort of exposition heavy. I tried to work the world building more naturally into the script but now that I'm done it's undeniable that I wrote a cafe scene. My bad, I'll work to make it more natural for next chapter. Also the Social worker Oc… originally wanted to introduce her as Sura heart, but in the first mentioned… I made a typo and wrote Suran heart, then proceeded to refer to he as Sura for the rest of chapter one. So for this chapter, her last chapter to avoid confusion I officially rename her to Suran Heart.**

 **Anyways enjoy the story.**

Jaune watched as Suran heart, the confident social worker he met hours ago ran back and forth between typing away at her computer and searching through musky filing cabinets. She kept her scroll tuck clasped firmly between her cheek and her shoulder.

Suran's office was a rather quaint thing. Like the rest of the building it was sleek with a glass desk and and white plastic chairs but the few potted plants and earthly colored decoration tock the pompous edge off of the room. Jaune sat idly in the first of a row of chairs lined against the wall. Opposite to Jaune, across her desk was the panicked woman frantically type away.

"I-is… is everything okay?" Jaune asked.

"Well they got the machine working again." Suran said not looking out from whatever she was doing. "You really did a number on it."

"I'm so sorry…!" Jaune said. He could have been more worrying but the presence of the white energy that still cloaked him soothed his nerves.

"What?! No, it's great." She said. Now once again Over to the file cabinet. She dug through once more seemingly finding what she was looking for.

"I don't understand… I" To say Jaune was confused was an understatement.

Suran looked up to see Jaune's confusion and took a step towards him manila folder in hand. "I'm sorry you probably have no frame of reference for all this...Me neither, no one's ever destroyed the machine with _just_ their aura before. What do you know about aura?"

"Well Aura is the energy that flows through all living things." Jaune said, in practice manner that betrayed that what he was saying wasn't his word but rather a practised response. "Some people are born with it the potential to have it and it protects them actively. Those who do have aura make for great soldiers and huntsmen."

0"Well it's a common misconception. Everyone has aura." She said. Jaune's eyes widened at that response. "See, most people's auras is weak, practically non existent. The machine works by creating a small dust based explosion -you know dust reacts with aura- to force the subjects dormant aura out all at once. The machine then measures the subjects aura reacting most civilians' auras are depleted as soon as they're awakened, leaving them exhausted."

"So… I have a lot of aura." Jaune said.

"Kid that's an understatement." Suran said. "You've got by far the biggest aura pool on record."

Jaune didn't really have time to digest that statement before there was a knock on there. Suran seemed just a little frustrated.

"I've got the biggest case my career going on here!" She said with a sigh. She took the handle firmly and closed swung the door open. "Oh we have another…"

Jaune looked to the a boy easter in descent, with magenta eyes that looked sore from crying. He was wearing a rather fine looking green silk tunic and white pants.

"Why don't you sit down mister…" Suran said.

"Lie Ren…" Was all she got out of the boy.

" Right. Lie, I know you're scared but I'm here to guide you through this transition period. My name is Suran heart." the woman said sounding rather caring.

"Right…" The boy said striding over and sitting next to Jaune.

"Onto you Jaune…" Suran switch gears rather quickly. She went back to typing on her computer.

Jaune eyed the other boy curiously. He wasn't sure if he had seen him outside the building. Maybe he was just among the crowds. He definitely didn't stick out like Jaune did. The boy in question looked back to Jaune with sore magenta eyes.

"Hey, I'm Jaune." The least he could do was introduce himself. There was a pause after he said clearly Lie was in no mood to make new friends.

"... My friends call Ren." the boy said just as jaune was losing hope.

"Are you scared?" Jaune probbed. He wanted to reassure Lie Ren, yet he didn't know if he was entirely capable. A life changing cast of the die was far and removed from the scraped knees and sisterly fights Jaune was used to resolving either with a kiss or a hug.

"...Yes…"

"Me too." Jaune admitted.

"You're the guy that broke the machine." Lie Ren said with a chuckle. " I don't think you have much to be afraid of…"

"I'm afraid I won't be able to see my family… or pick my future." Jaune said hoping that what he said rings just a little true to Lie Ren.

"How do you cope with all this?" Ren asked.

"I've been preparing for it all my life. But it if helps… remember we're gonna help people." Jaune said.

Ren didn't say anything else. He took a deep breath and seemed to relax letting silence fall over them once more. Jaune hoped he helped and opting to not prodd any further chose silence as well.

He turns his attention to the documents Suran had given her. The first was a line chart with sizeable spike right in the middle. Jaune assume that spike was the moment of aura release. The graph was all but flat up until that point then it skyrocket midway up the paper and stabilized lower on the paper sizeable but not ridiculous as Suran might have implied. He looked through it once more, just make sure there was no mistake then notice it was stapled to another page. The game the tester's information. On the name it said aurum arc and Jaune did a double take. This was his father's. Well it was not wonder everyone expected him to have aura Jaune thought. He found his own chart behind another white page in the manila folder.

Jaune's chart didn't just spike like his father's. It skyrocketed just like his father's though his, if his peak rising beyond the the scope of paper is any indication his aura pool was truly astoundingly big. After the initial peak his aura seemed to move back into readable levels but always staying near the top of the paper. Jaune now had a visual to put to his situation yet it still meant little to him. What little he learned from school was that aura weren't easily quantifiable, there is no true unit of measurements and it mostly works on volume.

"Well Jaune…" he heard Suran call his attention. "Thing is… normally I just assign you a place depending on your aura pool or potential semblance ect." Suran said. As she stramp some document. " Those with weaker yet functioning Auras go to boot camp, join the army within the year and are stationed somewhere as garrison."

She then pointed to Ren. "Those like mister Ren, who have normal auras capable developing a fueling a combat efficient semblance are sent to elite huntsmen academies where they received extended training to turn them into the elite warriors of this world."

So it was a huntsman academy.

"There are a third option though…" She said.

"Yes…?" Jaune didn't like where this was going.

" Arranged marriages." Suran said bring both together on her desk.

"Arranged marriages?" It was ren who spoke up.

"Sometimes when huntsmen retire in order to ensure strong auras in the next generation. The government will set up marriages or limit who a huntsman can take as their life partner." It wasn't Suran explaining this but Jaune oddly enough.

"That sounds terrible." Ren said sounding legitimately appalled.

"It… wasn't so bad." Jaune said. "The government paid for our house, my father's salary was doubled… we even got free vacations…"

"I'm not gonna sugar coat for either of you." Suran said.

"Most huntsmen don't get choose who they marry here in mystral. Jaune you definitely won't, they've been looking for someone like you for a while. They already got a girl for you…"

"What?"


	3. 3: Let's be friends

**So starting this chapter I'd like to talk about this story's biggest inspiration, another fic by the name of Eugenics. Eugenics is an Au fic i like a lot. I also have some issues with it. Well if you don't like it, you make your own right?** **Well here we are, just so you know my world building is gonna differ greatly from Eugenics. Yeah the whole tested when you seventeen/drafted to fight grimm is still a core part But i want to make it more natural. Societies are complex but when push come to shove you have to be getting something out of it or else why are you even following the rules? I wanna refrain from that word in general and any sort of black and white morality. I always felt Eugenics placed the blame too squarely on the system itself.**

Jaune could still taste the gastric acid on the back of his throat. He couldn't tell if it was sea sickness, it might have been the nerves. After all today just had to be the most stressful day of his young life.

He looked over himself once more. Somehow he had wrangled his straw locks into an almost presentable shape. The suit was ready for him on the boat; a white double button suit with a honey undershirt and surprisingly comfortable brown moccasins. He looked good, or at least he felt presentable. The jacket pocket was embroidered with the sigil of his family, Jaune had to wonder how they had done that in the time it took to leave the test site and board the boat.

He was nervous, but briefly wondered if it meant anything. After all they would be wed regardless of first impressions. Thoughts of his own mother ran through his head.

"I would prefer if you don't hate me…" Jaune said to no one as he loosed the tied around his neck throwing it over the bed of the cabin. A harmless act of defiance, Jaune would have at least one say in his own wedding day.

Even now the room rocket slowly with the sounds of the sea. The sharp smelt of salt had a sobering aspect this early in the morning. The mist made it all but impossible, to discern the ships location, yet he knew they would arrive soon.

Jaune's was in awe of it all.There was motion -people involved and Jobs to be done. The train was on its tracks and now not even nature itself seemed to be able to slow the bureaucratic force that now compelled his life forth. He almost felt as if he was letting the captain and huntsmen that brought him here down, by not being entirely with the program.

The ship bellowed and through his window Jaune could see the light house beckoning entry to the their destination through the mist.

At Least he wouldn't have to sleep on a boat for one more night. That is Assuming he would stay in Vale.

The ship docked on the port and just as when he left mistral there was already a car waiting for him. A driver and what seemed to be bodyguards all stood just a few steps away from the off ramp. The looked to him but where rather neutral in their disposition.

"Mister Arc… this way." Said the elderly driver.

The car ride while not long, was tense and quiet. Then men who rode on either side of wore neat black suits never spoke. They eyed Jaune with what seemed like curiosity but only for so long as they then moved to scan the outside as the drove through.

He failed to see the need for bodyguards. Huntsmen at sea were on thing but he wasn't being protected from grimm on the crowded streets of Vale. Even though sea travel was safer than land travel grimm were still to be expected. On the capital city however there was no grimm to fear. Who would seek to stop Jaune? Or maybe these men were here to make sure he did not shirk his duties.

They arrived soon at a building that appeared to be a stadium. It was large oval building made up of mostly metal and painted concrete. From the highway Jaune saw that it seemed to have a opened roof. In the vein of a massive stadium, there was an equally massive parking lot out in front and practically all spots seemed to be taken. Various cars when in and out as did people through the main entrance.

The drive rode off leaving Jaune with the quiet huntsmen just in front of the main entrance.

"Jaune." He was brought out of little world by the familiar Voice of his father.

"Dad…!" turned to see see his father and battalion of little white clad girls trail behind him. Sapphron was holding Verte and Blanc's hands while Blanc's hand while Blu walk holding tightly onto her father coat.

" How'd you make it here?" He sure had not had told them where he was mainly because he didn't know where he was going.

"The woman who worked on your case, she told me where you were going. We took the fastest bullhead to Vale." His father answer.

"You look so good brother!" called out a Sapphron.

Jaune could only laugh at her antics.

"I didn't think they would try to marry you off so young. This usually only happens to veterans." his father said.

"So who's the lucky lady?" Asked Noir in a snarky tone.

"I haven't met her yet." Jaune said instantly picking up on her tone. Noir was always a little difficult, she unlike he and Sapphron, Noir was still young when their mother took up the bottle.

"Maybe it's some big soldier woman with lots of scars!" She said.

"Noir!" Their father called.

"It's fine dad." Jaune said, he knew Noir was just lashing out.

Verte shyly approach her brother. She looked up to him with her hands at the hem of her skirt. Jaune returns a kind smile and takes her onto his arms. "Hey Verte… see? Big brother's just fine."

"Are you sure you're okay?" Rouge asked. To be frank Jaune was still nervous but he had to be strong for the others.

"I was a little seasick, this morning but now I'm right as rain!" Jaune said with forced myrth.

"So what is this place?" From the outside it looked like a stadium but inside was in complete dissonance with that idea. The lobby was spacious and polished to a mirror shine. He could see his reflection on the marvelled floors and the wood of the desks and seats was reflect both natural light, and the light of the chandelier above. This was far from any seedy sports venue Jaune had ever been too.

Like a courthouse, every man woman and child that walk through the doors was dressed their best. Suits and evening dresses all about. No only that the amount of people here was staggering moving too and fro,talking on scrolls. Jaune wasn't stupid he put two and two together and knew he would be wed here but Mistral didn't have a building quite like this.

"This is Vale's lunar Amphitheater." His father said. "All government arranged marriages are publicly announced and for the sake of transparency happen here, where the public can witness."

"Mister Arc! Right this way please." He heard someone call. Jaune didn't really want to say goodbye to his family but he had to be strong.

"Well at least we will be here to see…" Rogue sounded rather sad. Jaune hugged her tight. Still having verte in his arms the young was sort of squished between her siblings. Sapphron joined in and so did the others, save for Noir. Until their father dragged along with him to join the hug.

"I glad you're all here with me. Don't worry things will be fine." Jaune said.

"Mister Arc…!" the inpatient stewardess said.

After several more minutes, marked only by the foot taping of the stewardess, Jaune managed to free himself from his family's embraces. Just knowing they would be here for him alleviates Jaune's worrying heart. Perhaps his family won't be so out of reach when he's married and living away. He waved to his family on last time.

"Keep an eye out for my big moment." Jaune said then with eyes firmly set forth Jaune walked away with the stewardess.

She led Jaune down a less populated passage, and inside an unassuming elevator. The elevator kept going down and down. Having previously been on the first it surprised Jaune just how deeply they descended. The woman next to him said nothing instead instead fiddling a large scroll in hand.

"What can you tell me about my bride?" Jaune tried breaking the ice. The abrasive woman said nothing for a while looking through her scroll. Just as Jaune was about to give on ever getting an answer.

"I wasn't here when she can in, but coworkers told me she's young like you." The woman said. "She's also not in the records,No aura charts or family record."

"What? How can that be?" Jaune asked a little worried.

If the woman even heard Jaune's question she ignore it. "A boy straight from testing and girl without records... this whole case is sketchy."

Before Jaune could get another word in the doors opened and the woman was well on way and Jaune followed suit. There was a small desk from which another worker shot Jaune some curious glances. Turning into a long dark corridor they passed door after door. Just where there seemed to be no natural light they stopped in front a door identical to the ten or so they just passed.

"She is behind this door…" the woman said.

Jaune briefly considered making a jab about it being bad luck to see her but stopped when he considered she's probably heard it before. The stewardess filled with the scroll and strotted off with a word in the same direction they came. Leaving Jaune alone in front of the door.

He stood there for a moment formulating an attack plan. Despite having been in a relationship with Pyrrha Jaune wouldn't say he's all that versed in romance. Pyrrha was the one infatuated with him at first. That's not to say Jaune didn't put his own into the relationship but as far as approaching girls… Well his record was a small list of embarrassments. Pair the inexperience with the uncomfortable situation, and you have a recipe for a bewildered Jaune arc.

He didn't know how long he could afford to stand there. With a sigh the door creaked open.

The room was almost pitch black except for soft light emanating from the vanity desk inside. Jaune could see the contours of a unmistakably womanly figure. This was his wife… Jaune thought to himself as he stepped inside the dark room. Feeling around for the light which Jaune was startled when the lights flew on.

Staring back at him was a young girl with reflective silver eyes the likes of which Jaune had never seen. Her hair was also strange in that it was black the roots yet phased to a deep red as it move to the tips which end at her shoulders. She was Clad in a beautiful white dress that ran down to the very floor. She had an uneasy look in her eyes and her makeup was poorly applied and at places runny.

For the first time it crossed Jaune's mind that this was just as if not more stressful for her than it is for him. In stature and posture she reminded him of his sisters whom he loved so much.

The silence was uncomfortable, Jaunce could feeling himself beginning to sweat. He conflicting feelings aside this was their first impression and Jaune was feeling the pressure. 'Say something you idiot!' He told himself just before swallowing the knot in his throat.

"I'm Ruby…" she said in a quiet voice.

"My name's Jaune Arc." Jaune said.

"Ruby...Arc she said not to him but rather herself. She offered him a smile which was not all that convincing. "It might take some getting used to…"

"You don't have to change your name if you don't want too…" Jaune said somewhat sure there was no actual rule forcing her to take his name. His mother never addressed herself as an Arc.

"Is that true?" She asks.

" Yeah! It might be cold comfort but…" Jaune was looking for a way to comfort her.

"Then how about… Ruby Rose-Arc." Ruby said.

"Rose is your last name?" Jaune asked to which Ruby nodded. "It's a beautiful name… Ruby Rose"

"T-thank you…" Ruby sounded genuinely flattered. The silence returned though now there was less tension in the air.

"Hey-" "Listen." They spoke over each other.

"You first…" she said. 'My goodness this is awkward' Jaune thought.

"Listen Ruby, I know things are complicated and… awkward. I want you to know that I want us to be get along, to be friends." 'There I go again preaching' Jaune though, he just wanted them to get along but he didn't know if him going on a spiel like that would. Jaune began to fear that she found him cheesy or naive. Then Ruby ran to his arms with speed beelaying her stature.

He could feel her shaking in his arms little gasp quietly escaping her as clung to him. Jaune was a little lost, had he just like that won her over? Or perhaps this was all the culmination of a struggle Jaune had no knowledge about. Either way knew one thing for sure he was going to stand by Ruby Rose. That was a husband was supposed to do right?

 **I gotta say if you were expecting anything but Lancaster you must not know who I am. All in all this is going a lot slower that want it to. This is half of what I originally intended this chapter to be. I was gonna have the wedding be in this chapter as well. But it got a little too long for that. I already wrote their first meeting as an emotional climax so the rest of it would fit awkwardly with this. So doing it in twos.** **Tell me what you thought don't worry about criticism I'm a big boy i can take it.**


	4. Red wedding Revolt

Red Wedding Revolt

\x\

The defenders of Remnant stood quietly at attention. Even in dressed in fine suits and beautiful white dresses, the huntsmen and huntresses wore their battles. Some hid theirs beneath eyepatches, or carved into their skin, some in the form of robotic prosthetics. The group was varied but held themselves with demeanor of those tempered by combat. They stood in formation; two double lines of a man holding a woman's hand, a man holding a woman's hand going down thirty places or so.

Their stillness told of their experience, all except for two awkward ducklings that stood together in the middle of the leftmost row. Jaune stood at near the leftmost wall of the room, in front of him an impossibly tall huntsman same as behind him. To his immediate right stood Ruby Rose with her hand held up by his own at their side in an almost dance like pose.

Jaune felt all eyes on him. The difference between them green and untrained and the hardened veterans surrounding the was as clear as day, like kittens among tigers. Despite Jaune being a tall teenager, standing at six foot one, he was still the shortest man in line Ruby was much the same case. She, though no longer crying was very visibly nervous. Her hand felt clammy in his own.

"S-sorry!" Ruby said pulling her hand back and wiping it on her dress before raising her hand again and giving it to Jaune.

"It's okay… I'm nervous too…" Jaune said.

"It feels like they're all looking at us." Ruby said.

"We do stick out." Jaune said.

"I hate being single out…" Ruby said.

"You're not being singled out Ruby, we're being doubled out." Jaune jocked making ruby giggled.

"I guess you're right…" She says. "We're two kids among veterans. I guess we have one another."

"Well we're seventeen. In the eyes of the state we aren't kids anymore." Jaune said.

"Right…" Ruby said in a tone that did not inspire confidence in Jaune.

Before he could say anything else the the door which had led them to this room opened. A brunette man strode confidently into the room. He donned a white military officer's uniform whose breast was line with ribbons metal and other accolades. His every step was punctuated by that metallic jingle.

Whatever chatter could be heard in the room died instantly. He looked over the pairs with a steady relaxed gaze that was hard to pin down. Jaune thought he saw detachment in his eyes, almost a thousand yard stare.

He could still feel Ruby fidgeting to his right.

"You have all…" The man started but stopped himself when eyes landed on Jaune and Ruby. "Well, not all; you have sacrificed a great deal in the protection of not only your kingdom, but humanity."

Jaune didn't really know what to make of the speech since it was clearly not addressed to him or Ruby. The greying brunette man spoke with a monotone voice and practise tonality.

"You are all the best of the best and deserving of the utmost respect. Which is why in order to ensure the next generation of huntsman and huntresses will surpass us all that you are have been giving the final order: To raise a family and rear that next generation of powerful huntsmen."

Jaune caught Ruby's worried eye as they listened.

"It is the civic duty of those of us who have aura. We must bear that burden if humanity is to survive against neverending onslaught of grimm. But worry not, you are not forgotten and you will be compensated handsomely for your service. You will be give a home and status with various bonus As well as a generous pension."

Frankly to some, it may not seem like a bad deal. A free home, and a generous paycheck for starting a family something that most would likely do already certainly seemed at least a little bit agreeable. Supposed something needed to be done to make seem like a trade off. Whether that trade off was fair was honest hard to say for Jaune.

"You will all go out there and bravely take that next step. Make vale proud." The man finished. As soon as he was done the man walked directly toward Jaune. His steely stare looked on him.

"You're Mistral's new pride and joy? You don't look like much." He said.

Jaune didn't know how to respond to that. He could have felt insulted if he actually had a frame of reference for the insult. No had called him 'Mistral's pride' to his face.

"Jaune Arc… Sir?"

"general Ironwood." The man stated. "I know who you are boy. What I don't know is why, as promising as you are Mystral would marry you some into some nobody family from Vale." Ironwood scoffed.

He could feel Ruby's hand tightening around his.

"And you…" the man said turning to Ruby, disgust clear in his voice. "Xiao Long's bastard, why the old man and Lionheart are so convinced you are the best spouse for the most promising huntsman of this generation I do not know."

Ruby visibly shrunk into herself at his word. Jaune clenched his fist tightly.

"Do not insult my wife...general" Jaune said fully turning to him. The room was filled with hushed whispers for all but a second as Jaune squared up to the general.

"Oh, really?" The man said.

"Honor dictates that I defend her." Jaune said. He didn't know what he was doing but he felt his anger rising with every word from this irritable man and could not stop himself. Fear line the periphery of Jaune's mind but he pushed it down and stared right back at the man.

They stood there for the quietest second. The tension was palpable. Even the huntsmen and huntresses, that up until now were stoic, almost stone like in their posture, fidgeted with discomfort.

Ironwood let out a single chuckle. "I like you kid, you've got spunk." He said. Jaune deigned to relax for but a second right before Ironwood drove his fist into Jaune's solar plexus causing Jaune to keel over.

"Jaune!" Ruby called out.

"In atlas I would have beaten that attitude out of you myself… luckily for you I got no such say in Vale." He kneels, right to Jaune's ear. Ruby flinches expecting another punch to come. Instead he whisper to the blonde. "What wasted potential, shackling you to some child who's still too young to even be here..."

And like that general Ironwood was gone.

"Are you okay Jaune?" Ruby said putting her hand on his back.

"I… am fine." He said with a grunt.

"You shouldn't have done that!" Ruby snaps at him.

"What was I supposed to do? Let him insult you?"

"Yes! I'm used to that kind of talk." Ruby said.

"That's… stupid." Jaune said still clutching his stomach.

"What's stupid is you making him punch you, dummy." She said.

She may have a point Jaune thought as he got up. He knew there really was no other outcome to this, he wasn't gonna physically beat the general but still. He wasn't afraid of confrontation.

"Two minutes!" Jaune heard some helper or attendant call out.

The rest of the men and women straighten out. With the help of Ruby and his aura, Jaune regained his posture. But he didn't think he'd ever forget his encounter with the general. What he said specifically weighed on his mind.

"So… about what he said." Jaune started.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you…" Ruby said. Clearly self conscious. Adultery was very common among the higher prestige huntsmen families. However the state tended to not treat the resulting children with the same level of respect that it does to those it deemed 'legitimate'.Jaune had no first hand experience in this, just rumors around school blown out of proportion,but that's not what Jaune wanted to talk a about.

"It's okay Ruby…" Jaune said trying to sidestep that minefield altogether. "It's not a about that… I... he said I'm marrying into your family."

"Well it's not much of a family… I'm the only Rose." Ruby said.

"Maybe not anymore; Jaune Rose, how does that sound?" He said jokingly, Ruby giggled.

"You don't have to…" Ruby said looking down, her cheek flushed and pink.

Jaune smiled back at her, all too pleased with getting along with Ruby. He had one more question but before he could voice it the doors open and the men and women in front of Jaune and Ruby begun to march. Jaune and Ruby followed stepping into the stage of what seemed like a Coliseum.

It was a massive circular space with white marble floors only broken up by a red carpet running down the middle. Above them, large circular windows of observation rooms formed rings all encasing them in the watchful eye of the public. This went on multiple floors till eventually all Jaune could she was the bright vale sky. It was quite a sight to behold.

The brides and grooms marched in perfect formation up to the center of the room. They only stopped once fully beneath the open sky. The hall was quiet but Jaune could see the crowd through the first glass.

It looked about half full from his perspective. He couldn't see the other floors from here but he could bet they were mostly empty. Guess it wasn't a big deal he supposed, this was business as usual for the Lunar Amphitheater and Vale.

From a separate exit, a greying man in a black suit came in and slowly settled on the pedestal at the end of the carpet. After shuffling some papers the first couple on the left side of the carpet, same side Jaune and Ruby where on, strolled down the red carpet and stood in front of the old man at the pedestal, hands still tightly clasped on one another. Seven minutes passed and they embraced, kissed and then turned back and saluted. The rest save for Jaune and Ruby, clapped and returned the salute.

Jaune met Ruby's eyes for but a second. They both looked away, the implication being they too would have to kiss. 'Great' Jaune though with red cheeks. He felt his nervousness building up once.

The next, couple came then the next, the next. Jaune felt himself anxiously awaiting their turn his mind thought of many ways they could mess up in front of everyone. What if he trips? What if they laugh at him? What if he goes for the kiss and Ruby pushes him away? That would be embarrassing.

"Hey… Jaune."

"Yes, Ruby?"

"Ar-are we gonna kiss?" Her voiced got progressively lower. As if she lost the will to speak the longer it went on.

"No!" Jaune said. Perhaps a little to eagerly.

"Oh ok." Ruby said.

"I mean no that I don't want to…" Jaune said.

"I want to…!" Ruby said.

"Wuh…?" Jaune said.

"Why not? You know? I mean we're gonna be married anyway and we're gonna have to do… it… you know? So a little smooch is nothing right? So.. like why not?... You know?" Ruby said as she twirled a lock of her hair around her finger, looking anywhere but at Jaune. "Besides we might get in trouble if we don't."

"I guess you're right." Jaune said not looking at her.

Their conversation was cut off by sound of everyone else in the hall snapping into a salute. Then came the clapping as another couple was sent away. Now only one couple stood between them and the altar.

"Hey Ruby…"

"Yeah?"

"Something the general said's been bothering me…. Well he bothers me in general...no pun intended."

"Good 'cause I hate puns." Ruby said making Jaune let out a chuckle.

"Listen Ruby, the general hinted that you were too young…"

Ruby said nothing.

"Ruby is this true?"

"It is…I'm fifteen but Jaune-"

"Ruby this serious, you are a minor they can't make you go through with this." Jaune said his voice still hushed.

Then SNAP! There were no longer anyone infront Ruby and Jaune but they could still hear then men and women behind them salute with an uniform sharpness. Jaune and Ruby do the same, clumsily assuming the same pose. Then they clapped along with everyone else as the just officially wed couple went forth.

They were next.

Ruby tried to find Jaune's hand again after the clapping had died down but it was firmly at his side. Rather than taking their position together Jaune remained unmoved. After the seconds dragged into long minutes for Ruby. She could hear murmurs all around them.

"Next!" Nervously called the old man on the pedestal something he hadn't done for anyone else. Jaune still did not move.

"Jaune…!" Ruby said visibling panicking.

Before Jaune could respond to Ruby there was a loud crash. They side doors flew open and out stepped Ironwood.

"You will not make a mockery out of our rules!" Ironwood said walking in.

" You are the one who is breaking our rules!" Jaune shouted back. He saw the general falter for second, his step slowing at the accusation, the crowds murmurs flared up and every huntsmen and huntress on stage looked lost and confused. This was his chance so he continued. "Ruby is fifteen, a minor. And you know this! It is against the vital pact to conscript someone so Young!"

There were loud gasps throughout both the crowd, and the people on stage as well.

"You are in contempt." The general said. " Arrest him." he said as men in white uniforms started entering the room. But they were swiftly stopped by grooms and brides who formed themselves into a barrier planted firmly between the white clad enforcers and two teens.

"Is it true?!" One man asks.

"This isn't what agreed on!" His spouse said.

"This isn't what we've fought for!" another one said.

"Stand down!" Ironwood commanded but it fell on deaf ears. The hunters did not budge. Ironwood's enforcers stood there for a moment unsure of what to do.

There was a quiet war going on now, Ruby clung to Jaune's hand tightly while the hunters and security force stared each other down in silence. Ironwood stood while the crowd's confused murmurs grew and evolved into something else, a whisper into shouts. While from where Ruby and Jaune were standing it was hard to tell, they seemed to be taking their side in this.

Glass broke in observation room above rain shards down on them all. The white clad enforcers started trying to push through the wall of hunters and they in return pushed back. Eventually the standoff devolved into an all out brawl between the enforcers and the newly wed. The white clad enforcers seemed to be some sort of civilian police force rather than any huntsmen as they carried nightsticks, standard issue tacers and low caliber pistol all of which proved ineffective against the aura active veterans who were armed only with their fists and their semblances.

"Jaune, what do we do?!" Ruby called.

"I-i don't know…" Jaune said briefly he wondered how his family faired in the observation room above. How he have known his words would incite a riot.

"Everyone! Calm down!" Ruby tried but her voice simply couldn't get above the chaos.

Jaune takes off trying to run around the fighting. He inadvertently drags Ruby off with him as she was still clinging to his hand. Just as he make his was somewhat around Jaune can see just how utterly demolished Ironwood's forces were getting. The veterans, true to their status, seemed to have no problem handling multiple opponents end wearing restricting suits and dress and being unarmed. Their auras and semblaces seemed powerful many of them shrugging the batons and tasers used against them and retaliating with great force and even elemental attacks. Once Jaune and Ruby got beyond the line of combat they found Ironwood standing behind his men. The white clad men did seem to have a soldier's discipline and if they could get up after such heavy blows was any indication, but they were definitely of a quality far inferior to the veterans.

"Ironwood!" Jaune shouted. If he was at all irate, Ironwood didn't show it. He turn to Jaune with a stony, neutral face.

The man turn and to Jaune and wasted no time. He walked up to the teens, his intent very clear. Not a single word escaped him as unleashed a well practiced series of attacks upon Jaune. Jaune in turn, brought up his guard. But even against his forearms the general's fists dealt a great deal of damage. There was no talking him out of this.

Ironwood exhaled with every strike like a boxer. Never letting off for more than a split second. Jaune turtled into himself with no other choice than to let blows wash over his back and arms as he was pushed back, losing ground to Ironwoods onslaught.

Ironwood was dominating this encounter but he neglected Ruby, who made to cling onto his neck trying to force Ironwood into a clumsy choke hold. Yet again Ironwood's experience in close quarters combat shined through. Almost immediately as Ruby makes contact with his back his arms are pulled back guarding his neck. Ruby never got her arms around in instead the man pulled her off of him and threw her on the ground in front of him.

Despite failing, Ruby's grapple gave Jaune the time he needed. Just as Ruby hit floor Jaune was already in motion. His right fist shone with the unmistakable white of his aura ready to make contact with Ironwood's cheek. But even while overreaching after the throw, Ironwood is too quick, his instinct too sharp. He brought up his forearm just in time to intercept Jaune's brilliant strike.

The was a crunching sound as the blonde made impact. Not the sound of bone, but of steel. Just blocking it pushed Ironwood back several feet. His arm was a mangled mess of twisted steel and torn cloth where Jaune had connected. It seem his entire right arm was prosthetic and Jaune had just pushed destroyed it.

"Impressive! While a lot of huntsmen are capable of feats like tearing metal,but it usually takes years of training to get there." Ironwood said seemingly unaffected by the destruction of his arm."You've got raw power, now you've got to harness it!"

The man went on the offensive again. Jaune was ready this time. He was emboldens by the damage his attack dealt. Surely if could get the other arm then he would win, right?

Jaune begun to pool his Aura in his fist again and Ironwood charged. Jaune let loose one more devastating blow. But Ironwood ducked using Jaune's own moment to pull him over his should slamming hum into the floor. Then as if on cue he got up just in time for Ruby's counter attack.

He blocked Ruby's kick and slammed a back fist against the girls guard. Jaune got up andand ran hoping to pick the general off of his feet. But just as he made contact the was stopped dead in his tracks. He couldn't move Ironwood his, legs were far heavier he could have imagine even for as big as the general was… He was far heavier than he looked.

Ironwood drove his hand and the mangled metallic stump in the small of Jaune's back driving the blonde to the ground. He wasted no time, resting a knee onto of the teen boy and forcing Jaune's arm to bend painfully over his back.

"You need to pull back your goons… I'll do it." Jaune said.

"It is too late, you will all be arrested."

"Not them Jimmy, you." Said a haggard looking man, salt and pepper hair and a skinny frame. He was standing just a ways behind Jaune and Ruby. Where he had come from, Jaune did not know. He was clad in a grey trench coat, black slacks and carried a scythe.

"This boy Is making a mockery of all our rules! Our treaties!" Ironwood said still very little emotion on his eyes.

"Don't you lecture me about rules and treaties Jimmy. You have no jurisdiction here. You're here as a guest, you have no right to make arrests in Vale soil." The man said. Just then another military force entered through the roof. They were dressed in black and armed to the teeth with heavy looking rifles.

"Uncle Qrow!" Ruby shouted. 'Uncle' Jaune thought looking back at the man. They held Zero resemblance to each other.

"Sit tight peep squeak, we'll get this sorted out." The man, Qrow said.

/x/

They were taken from the lunar Amphitheater via bullhead. Where they were know? Jaune did not know. They landed on an island separate from Vale's capital yet still fairly nearby. The island had naught but a forest and on a cliff above stood a single compound; a set small three story buildings all surrounding a large central tower. He and Ruby hadn't spoken as they were separated for some sort of debriefing.

Jaune was… confused. He didn't know if he was in trouble. He didn't know where he was going from here. Or what exactly had transpired.

Looking over the events of the day something just didn't add up from Jaune's perspective. The general just letting slip that he knew Ruby was under age and thus the government couldn't force her to marry. And then risk being court martialed by trying to arrest him. It all seemed far too surreptitious to be taken at face value. The punch too, its as if he was goading Jaune, trying to anger him but to what end?

Jaune was pulled from his musing when that man Qrow, came through the door of Jaune's lonely interrogation room.

"Hey kid, you hungry?" He said offering Jaune a paper bag that was soaked with grease at the bottom.

"Starving." Jaune said. Taking a greasy burger and some chicken nuggets from the bag. 'Perfect' Jaune thought.

"So what now?" Jaune said in between chomping on his greasy dinner.

"I dunno. Secret's out that Ruby isn't seventeen yet." Qrow said. "We can't sneakily marry her off now that the public eye is on her."

"Why are you trying to do that?" Jaune asked.

"The situation is complicated… grey." Qrow responded tersely.

"So does that mean Ruby and I are off?" Jaune asked. He didn't know to feel about that thought. He was pretty sure he lucked out with Ruby as he bride, they got along well, but he would say wants to marry Ruby.

"Again, don't know, things are sort in the air right now." Qrow said. He looked like he was about to say more but there was loud beeping sound. Qrow looked at his scroll and went silent as he typed put a message. "Listen, there's one last person that wants to talk to you." Qrow said.

Jaune sighed.

/x/

If Jaune had to use a single word to describe the office where he know stood it would be gaudy in capital letters. Glass floors and walls revealed moving gears and cogs that Jaune was sure were decorational. There was no clock anywhere on the tower yet here this was all for the sake of a clock motif? The desk was not much better as it too was mostly glass with holographic projector of all things built into it. This truly was overcompensation in office form.

"Hello mister Arc I am professor Ozpin." The grey man sitting behind the desk said. He was a green ensemble consisting of patched Jacket a turtleneck sweater and slacks. "I'm sure you have questions."

"I take it was you set up the marriage." Jaune said.

"Yes that was me." Ozpin said.

"You knew Ruby was a minor?" Jaune asks.

"I did."

"Then why, how?!"

"I have many means, mister Arc." The man went on in a smug voice that did little to endear him to Jaune. "As to why, it's because you and miss Rose are special, Your union stands to benefit Remnant immensely."

"What do you mean I get it I have a lot aura but this…"

"It not just the aura, A combination of your genes and miss Rose's could create the best grimm slayers the kingdoms have ever seen. Drastically improving humanity's fighting chance against the grim incursion."

"So you resort to fraud and breaking the law?"

"Mister Arc your child could be the huntsman that saves remnant. I would gladly spend my years rotting in a jail cell if it means there's even a chance It will happen…" The man said, Jaune still didn't trust that man but he believed him or at least believe that Opzin thought this was the right thing.

"Ok what was general Ironwood of atlas doing here?" Jaune asked not probing on his reasoning any longer.

"Officially, he was on a goodwill mission giving speeches to veterans and donating to huntsmen hospitals." Ozpin said which pretty much confirmed Jaune's suspicions.

"So he was trying to take me for Atlas?" That cleared it for Jaune. It all made sense the goading, the mock anger the monotone insults he leveled at Jaune. He was goading him, trying to get to make a scene so he has a pretence to nab him… and Jaune walked right into it.

"You catch on quickly." Qrow said raising and eyebrow.

"I thought Atlas and Vale were allies."Jaune said.

"Again, officially…" Qrow said. "It's our only recourse, Vale and Atlas can't afford to open conflict while we fight the Grimm."

"It's a cold war." Ozpin said. "A war fought by spies stealing resources."

"So the end goal is what?" Jaune ask. " Is the end goal to develop better efficient, ways of dealing with the grimm so that you can attack Atlas."

"No, but I am sure that's what Atlas believes." Ozpin said taking a sip from his mug."For the most part general Ironwood is an ally, though he acts in the interest of Atlas."

"That's not what I ask you here for." Ozpin said.

"What is it?"

" You have a choice to make..." Ozpin said.

"Well, that's new…" Jaune said sarcastically.

 **...And scene! Not much to say. Ruby and Jaune got bodied by Ironwood. We get some to large not of the world buidling. Just to recap, The kingdoms are in s tenuous alliances with one another but it only goes as far as the grimm are concern.** **I worried some of these events might seem too far fetched or convoluted to you the reader, but i genuinely based a lot of the story from my own expiriences and thing I've heard. For example, the Lunar Amphitheater, and the test facility in Mistral are all sort of based of my expirience with frankly over crowded American court system in which the focus is to process everyone as quickly as posible with little regard for the personal. It's just a bunch of people doing their jobs with little regard for the fact that this might be the worst of your life youre in the system.** **Is the idea of the veterans being ready to riot for Jaune and Ruby without any solid evidence a little too convenient? Maybe but it's not like its uncommon. People can get very emotional about social justice (and I use that word for lack of a better term). For example do any of you remember the case where an anonymous woman accused two non existent frat boys of sexual assault? People were rioting, harassing the fraternity and causing lots of property damage. Even after the story was outed as an out right hoax people still stood by the nameless woman. I'd like to think that something similar happened here. That collectively the veterans cared so much about the conscription of young teens that they would be willing to believe Jaune and Ruby.** **Long An aside give me some feed back.** **ps what did you think of the end of v6 I thought it was disappointing.**


	5. What will it be?

Jaune pushed the key Ozpin had given him into the lock. With a jiggle the sound of creaking wood he slowly opened it.

Taking a good look at the inside of what might be home for him for quite a while. The room was spacious, dark wood floors and cream walls one large window which overlooked the forest and the stars. It was sparsely decorated; a wooden dresser, a red rug and two bedside tables sandwiching a queen sized bed.

On that bed sat that girl he'd met just that morning Ruby Rose. She was still in that beautiful wedding gown though now it was wrinkled and disheveled. The makeup had ran down her cheeks, a clear sign shed been crying. Jaune didn't look much better his pristine white suit was just as wrinkled and covered with both the grease stain from greasy meal qrow gave him and the dirt and scratches from his one sided loss against General Ironwood. What a wedding day it had been for both of them.

"Ruby?"

"Jaune…! Did you talk to Ozpin?" Ruby said with hand her clasped in front of herself.

"I did..."

"What did he tell you?" Ruby asked in a cautious tone, almost as if prodding.

"He said some crazy things, that our children could save the world…!" Jaune said still not believing it.

"H- he did?" Ruby sounded rather startled.

"Is it… is it true? Is it even possible?" Jaune asked running his hands through his hair. Jaune didn't want to even entertain the idea. Because if he believed Ozpin then this truly was his only choice. How could Jaune go on knowing he could have end the conflict that defines their society but didn't. Every huntsman lost to the grimm from now till the end of time would be on him.

"I don't know." said Ruby looking away.

"Then, why did you agree to this…" Jaune asked.

Ruby didn't respond she just sat back down. She looked at anywhere but Jaune.

"The headmaster isn't forcing you or anything is he?"

"No! It isn't like that…" Ruby said quietly.

The poor girl looked to be on the verge of tears. Right then, Jaune had the sort of instant regret he's only ever felt with his sisters. Like asking your younger sibling cry and then instantly feeling that guilt wash over him. He wanted nothing more than to reassure Ruby but given how they didn't know each other Jaune decided against it.

"Okay you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to." Jaune rubbed.

Ruby seemed to relax a little to what Jaune said. In reality who was Jaune to demand Ruby explain herself. They were perfect strangers that had met just this morning. Even now they idea of their marriages was up in the air. So whatever claim they had to each was shaky at best.

"It's getting late…" Ruby said with a sigh. "Lets sleep and talk about it in the morning…"

"Uh Ruby there is just one bed."

"I know…we can share, right?" Ruby sounded confident.

Jaune felt the heat reach his cheeks. This girl really knew how to make him uncomfortable. So sweetly she spoke, so innocently was she in her suggestion. How could Jaune's mind not wander? How could Jaune just not thinking about it.

"I-I could sleep on the floor…If you like…" Ruby offered as she played with her fingers.

'There's that guilt' again Jaune thought. No way he would allow himself that. He was chivalrous by nature and far too nice to let a young girl sleep on the floor.

"Ruby, there's no way I would let you do that." Jaune stood up.

"...And there's no way I'd let you sleep on the floor Jaune, I' feel terrible."

"Then we're at an Impasse…" Jaune chuckled.

"I guess so…" Ruby met Jaune's eyes with what she thought was though stare but was actually a cute pout.

"Okay fine… we'll... share... the bed." Jaune aid clearly blushing. Ruby seemed happy, even did a little jump and clap. 'She must be happy to get her way.' Jaune thought.

A little while later Jaune and Ruby turn off the lights and settled in the bed. Ruby had long since ditched the heels but chose to go to bed with beautiful white to keep her privacy. Jaune had thrown the jacket and the shirt over in the dresser and chose to sleep in the dress pants and a tank top. Jaune faced the wall back turned to ruby who stared of at the ceiling.

"Jaune are you awake?"

"Yes, ruby…"

"Jaune I- are we… still friends?"

Jaune was taken back by this. He wasn't expecting Ozpin to put them in the same room. The desperation in her voice struck a nerve in him. His most immediate reaction was to reassure her like he had his sisters countless time.

"Of Course Ruby…" Jaune turn to lay on his back his gaze on ruby's eyes. "I still want us to be friends."

"...I'm sorry Jaune. Thank you"

"None of this is your fault." He said before they drifted off to sleep in silence.

The handcuffs weren't wrist to wrist as one of his hands was currently a mess of bent metal ending sharp edges. Instead his working arm was shackled to the rail of the transport.

Vale had been actually accommodating considering the stir he'd kicked up. No torture or beatings instead a cold quite cell and even coffee in the morning. He knew Vale wouldn't risk their public relations with Atlas. But behind closed doors he expected a much rougher treatment, for once he was lucky this wasn't Atlas.

"Where are we going?" He called through the small barred window separating him from the driver in front.

"You're being extradited. You will face trial in Atlas." Guard said back.

"Oh…" Ironwood called sounding not too surprised.

Not too long after Ironwood felt the car slowly lose all momentum. The doors slammed open and he was pushed out by the driver and another guard. With heavy rifles pointed at his back, he was pushed along towards a small helipad. Looking around he discovered this was a pretty standard military base. The helipad though held an advanced atlas aircraft.

Just outside of the said aircraft stood a slender woman with reflective white locks. She was dressed much like Ironwood save in all white officers uniform save hers was much less disheveled, she hadn't slept in a jail cell. The guards pushed him towards the aircraft. Once they inside He was wrist shackled much like on the car ride. The woman in white spoke for a minute or two with men that brought him here. Eventually with s salute and a signal to the pilot the woman, enter the aircraft. Shortly after that they took off.

"General, how was your stay in Vale?" The woman asks rather coyly, reaching to his arm and unshackling him.

"Surprising pleasant, Winter. I couldn't secure Jaune Arc but with Ozpin's plan been made public he can't act again."

"And you're sure he won't just marry him to someone else?" Winter ask.

"He's set on miss Rose. Hell bent even, won't even consider you." He gruff out as he detached the mangle prosthetic from his body.

"What is to be done now, general?" Winter asked she brought forth a briefcase. The general opened it to reveal a brand new forearm prosthetic to replace the one he'd destroyed last night. Two soldiers stepped in from the cockpit, without a spoken word Ironwood raised his arm and the two men began to work on attaching the prosthetic.

"Publically, I'll be admonished and suspended but I'll kept my rank." Ironwood said. "I did as the council asked. They'll just have to come up with another scheme."

Morning came for Jaune to beat of firm knuckles rapping against the door. He rose to see Ruby strewn over him face buried in tucked into his side. Her left arm was draped over him, a far cry from the awkward position they fallen asleep on. Jaune felt heat creeping over his face.

"Ruby, Ruby…!" Jaune called out quietly. Not really knowing what he would say when she woke up.

Ruby, her hair a mess of red and black slowly began to awaken. "...uh. wuhh?"

Silver eyes stared right at him. Be made to say something but he seemed to forget how push air past his lips. Just then the knocking got louder belaying the frustration of whoever was on the other side. Ruby seemed to disappear leaving small red flecks above him slowly raining down on him. He heard the door of their modest bathroom slam close.

That was another thing he intended to ask Ruby about but it would have to wait. The Knock on the door was beginning to get on his nerves.

"Yes?" As he swung the door open.

"Delivery for… Ruby Rose and Jaune Arc." The man said. He pushed a scroll pad onto Jaune's arms while he moved what seemed to be heavy luggage into their room. Jaune sign the thing and gave it back. He went to thank the man but he was already gone.

"Who was it?" Ruby called from the bathroom.

" I think it's our stuff…"Jaune said. Looking at the bags some of which he recognized from his house back in argus in Mistral.

"Do you see a black backpack?" Ruby called.

Sure enough there was a black backpack covered in patches the big central patch read Ruby encircled by a Rose. Jaune found that cute.

"Yeah?"

"Can you get my tooth brush from there?"Jaune wanted to object to rifling through Ruby' stuff but stopped himself. After he would have to get to know Ruby intimately.

"Here…" He said putting the toothbrush on the hand that poked out of the barely cracked bathroom door.

"Thanks."she said.

"I'll leave so you can get changed…" He grabbed a couple of thing from his own luggage.

"O-okay!" She called back.

Some twenty minutes later Ruby exits their little shared room wearing an entirely black and red ensemble. She had on a frilled skirt, a corset, a long sleeved frilly blouse and a long red hooded cloak around her back. It was quite a style, but Jaune was not one to that his wardrobe consisted mostly of hoodies. Ruby's gaze caught his, he immediately realised he was staring and averted his gaze but by then the damage was done.

"Something wrong Jaune?" Ruby furrowed her brow.

"Nothing I just realize this is the first time I've seen you with casual clothes…" He said lamely.

"Oh! Do you… like it?" She said.

"It's cute…" He said to which she smile.

Seemingly happy with what she got out of the exchanged Ruby straighten out and held her head high. Anyone could tell she was proud of the compliment. "Thanks Jaune! You should change too. I'll wait for you here."

June nodded and went inside. In the privacy of their room Jaune showered and changed. He washed out the dirt a sweat of yesterday's ordeal surprised that felt zero soreness from being tossed around. He almost felt a little bad he didn't have a style or color palette like ruby did instead he opt for a simple outfit, jeans and a black hoodie.

Once out the door he met with Ruby who was leaning against a wall fiddling with her scroll. A realization struck Jaune. He need to contact his family. He looked for his scroll among his things but he couldn't find it.

"Something the matter, Jaune?"

"I can't seem to find my scroll."

"Weird was it among your bags?"

"No I had it with me at the Lunar Amphitheater."

"Do you think you lost it there?" Ruby asks.

"Maybe, I need to contact my family…"

"Oh! I can take you to the cct tower!" Ruby said practically skipping up to taking his hand without a second thought.

"I don't know Ruby, We aren't supposed to leave the campus." Jaune said.

"Don't worry the tower is on campus." Ruby said skipping off with him in tow.

The walk on the campus was not the quiet reprieve Jaune and Ruby were expecting. Every corner they took they were followed by whispers and sides stares. A yes… Jaune and Ruby's true nemesis… standing out. They braved through it trying to reach the tower but all hopes was lost when a Valean soldier, who was guarding the entrance, disallowed them from entering. With nowhere to go the two chose to hide from the scrutiny of passersby in Beacon's library.

Jaune looked up up and down the shelves which formed the little corner of the library in which Jaune and Ruby hid. There wasn't a lot that caught his interest but without his scroll he had to find something to entertain himself with. He wasn't much of a reader so the first graphic novel he found he took and walked back to Ruby who was sitting against the back wall not too far from him.

"I'm sorry Jaune…" The girl said as she clung to her knees.

"Ruby, Why do you keep apologizing?" Jaune said folding his legs next to Ruby.

"It's just… you must be worried about your family…" Ruby said.

"It's more like they'll be worried about me…" Jaune opening the comic book,an old x ray and vab. He could notice it caught Ruby's attention as she looked at comic book. Jaune decided to open it up for both of the to enjoy. Seemingly pleased, Ruby quietly moved closer. Guess they had comic books in common. It was nice reading together, every once in a while Ruby would let out a giggle or a gasp she read the comic along with him. She was cute in a harmless sort of way. He felt a little closer to Ruby now.

"Listen, Ruby." Jaune called for Ruby's attention. " I know I've been prying a lot since yesterday and I'm sorry. I'm just trying to get to know you better…"

"Oh, it's okay Jaune… I'm just not that interesting." Ruby was blushing combing her hair behind her ear.

"I'll go first then. I grew up in a suburb an hour outside of Mystral. I have seven younger sisters…"

"S-seven?" Asked Ruby with wide-eyed.

"Yeah it wasn't uncommon where we lived all the families were big." Jaune said.

"By mandate of Mistral?" Ruby asked.

"I believe so…" Jaune said. "Vale doesn't do that?"

"Not that I know off." Ruby said.

" Do you not have any siblings, Ruby?"

"...Just one…I grew up in patch with my half sister." Ruby said rather somberly.

Jaune felt a little relief as Ruby opened up to him Yet he could hear the stress on her voice. Her family might be a sore subject for her. He didn't want to force her or cause any heart ache so he decided to change the subject.

"Any hobbies, aside from comic books?" Jaune asked.

"Well I like weapons…" Ruby said. " I even made my own weapon."

"Wow Ruby that's pretty impressive." Jaune said. "All I have is my father's sword."

Ruby rubbed Her arm sheepishly. She seem to like praise. "She's a mechashifting, scythe/ high caliber sniper rifle."

"Whoa…" He said. That has to be the single coolest thing Jaune has ever heard.

"Do you want to see her?" Ruby said.

Jaune want to ask why she referred to her weapon as a she. He wanted to ask a lot of things. And he would have If his inner twelve year old hadn't taken the reigns. He wanted to see the sniper rifle scythe hybrid. He just couldn't stop himself.

"Yes!"

Ruby seemed pretty excited. She stood up and turned to him She looked like she had something she wanted to say. Before could a word out the sound of a mike's feedback loop cut through the quiet cafeteria.

""Would Jaune Arc and Ruby Rose please report to the headmaster's office." The voice came from the speaker.

"I guess you'll have to show me later Ruby." Jaune offered up an apologetic smile to Ruby. Ruby, though clearly crestfallen nodded and took Jaune's hand. Together they made their way to the Headmaster's office. On the way lots more eyes where on them, crowds of student followed them with their eyes and conversation on the halls grinded to a halt as they approached.

Do you think everyone knows about yesterday?" She asked.

"Probably, it was open to the public after all." Jaune said.

With themselves in the eye of the public, Jaune and Ruby made their brief take to speak with the headmaster.

"You have a choice to make..." Ozpin said.

"Well, that's new." Jaune said sarcastically.

"C'mon kid at least hear us out." Qrow taking a swig out his flask. Jaune folded his arms tired of what the day had brought him. Instead of a wedding he got a riot to mention the beating he caught from 'jimmy' as Qrow called him.

"Jaune…" Ozpin said with a serious tone. "You could return home. I'm sure the council would find you a bride there-"

"You into older huntresses?" Qrow asked with a chuckle. Ozpin shoots Qrow a glare and Qrow goes silent.

"They would probably enroll you in Shade and have you fathering children all the while you train. Once you graduate they'll have you in a cushy office job, with a military rank to boot. You'll never see day of active combat, never fight any grimm and never leave the safety of the capital again…" Ozpin said with a grimm confidence. To Jaune that sounded like a gilded cage.

"Okay, what's my other option?" Jaune asked.

"Stay here, enroll in Beacon…" Ozpin said.

"And marry who?" Jaune asked.

"Why Ruby, of course." Ozpin said. When Jaune's only retort was confuse stare he went on. "Ruby is too young for a state issue marriage but this is a special exemption, you two can attend Beacon together and marry once you've graduated."

"You're asking me to get engaged to Ruby?"

"Precisely."

"I thought you wanted me with Ruby at all cost…why even give me an out?" Jaune asked raising a brow.

"You're a smart kid, Jaune." Qrow perked up. "It's simple, asking you to do it is our only recourse right now, we can't force you or trick you any further. We're asking you to please consider it, besides Ruby's taken a shine to you."

"Can I think about it?"

"By all means. You have till the end of the week." Ozpin said. "Here's the key to your room.

During the elevator ride, Jaune recalled the proposition Ozpin had present Jaune. To be honest he didn't have an answer. Ruby's a friend, now and they got along well enough but going back to mystral had its own perks. He would be where his family is. His was a weird mix of emotions. He just hoped Ozpin wouldn't demand an answer right away.

"Please, come in…" Ozpin said as soon as the doors opened.

"What? No Qrow today?" Jaune asked.

"Regardless of what you may think mister Arc, Qrow does not live in my office." Ozpin said.

"Aww…" Ruby said. "I wanted to see him."

"He'll be back soon enough mis Rose…" Ozpin with a chuckle. He paused to take a sip of his mug, then directed his gaze to Jaune and Ruby. "Now onto business. At the end of the week there will be a press conference. You're expected to make appearance, answer questions and make a public declaration -Where you stand and what your plans are for now. Is that understood?"

'Guess that's when I make my choice…' Jaune thought.

"Clear!" Ruby straightened up as she spoke. Her respect for the professor was clear in her voice. Jaune could help but notice how she reached for his hand. She had been doing so regularly since they met at the Lunar Amphitheater. Guess she didn't think it was weird to hold hands after all they practically spent all of yesterday holding hands.

"Until then you're not allowed to leave Beacon." He said.

"What are we supposed to do here for a week?" Jaune said.

"Why don't you join class?"Ozpin said never missing a beat. "Think of it as a free tryout."

It was clear to Jaune Ozpin was doing everything in his power to sway his decision. It was a little too convenient. He was in the same room as Ruby and now unofficially joining Beacon? Well that aside is not like Ozpin wasn't at least somewhat upfront with him. But still, he'd make a mistake with the general, he wouldn't be making that mistake again, he needed to be smart.

"Okay a free trial it is." Jaune said which made Ruby smile brightly at him.

 **Okay! Jaune better break out his credit card because he's a about to start a seven day free trial. Better cancel before the time is up! Haha…**

 **I kinda wanna ask something of the reviews. What are your impression of the characters? I'm trying portray Ruby as kinda eager to jump into this relationship with Jaune while at the same time being dodgy of all of Jaune's question. I'm trying to make her duplicitous without it coming off as malicious. So is it working? Not working? Are you getting a completely different vibe? Tell me about it.**


	6. The halls of beacon

"Ooph!" Jaune's sweating, hot skin met the cold tile floor of the arena. All around him he heard the gasps of the crowd around him. The sound of his sword rasping against the ceramic got closer and closer, till stopping just shy of leaving his vision.

"Pick it up!" The ginger boy called cockily. Jaune didn't. "You're supposed to be a big deal. That was pathetic."

Jaune stood up quietly. Eating dirt in front of the whole class IS pathetic. Jaune resisted the urge to give in to the taunt. His opponent was cocky and that would be his downfall, not Jaune's. He had been nervous before now he was angry but Jaune's anger was quiet and measured unlike it had been with the general.

He left the sword right where it laid on the floor. He knew the basics of swordplay, that much was true. But Jaune lacked the combat experience to wield it with confidence. Jaune however knew how to throw a mean punch, if how he mangled the general's metallic arm is anything to go by.

As soon the boy saw Jaune calmly walking towards him his smirk grew. He gave a disaffectionate, dramatic shrug and stood perfectly still and relaxed. 'Good' he thinks he goading Jaune but it was Jaune who had right where he wanted him, against the glass border.

For a moment… Jaune's step were the sound sound that could be heard. That's when the ginger boy sprung to action. He swung in a wide arc using his whole body probably trying to knock Jaune to the floor again maybe to mutter some other inane brag.

Not this time though.

Jaune's brilliant white flare engulfing both him and majority of the stage. The mace was caught in Jaune's hands robbing his opponent of his momentum. But he wasn't done, not by a long shot, he pulled at the heavy weapon with all his might causing the surprised boy gripping its hilt to stumble forward towards Jaune, where a brilliant white aura powered fist waited for him.

The resulting bang was familiar, an Aura explosion though significantly smaller and Jaune didn't he cracked any glass this time. The buzzard called the match. Jaune turned back and strutt to pick up his sword. His opponent's face lied in a pool of his snot and blood. His nose had to be broken but he seemed to still be awaken given how he was getting up.

"Let it be known now, class, that overconfidence is a slow and insidious killer." Called their teacher,Glynda Goodwitch called. Professor Goodwitch was an older woman, blonder hair and greens, She was a beautiful woman that carried herself with the no nonsense gait of strict disciplinarian.

"In the future, mister Arc, refrain from using such attacks in a friendly I would have stopped it as some people aura levels vary and not everyone here can withstand such an attack." Jaune nodded and she went on just in time for Cardin to lift himself off of the floor fully but still holding his nose. "And you mister Winchester, you would well to not play directly into your opponent's hands… remember to practise dodging. Class dismissed."

The last statement sounded more like a quip. The audience gave a light chuckled much to the dismay of the boy, still bleeding from his nose. Jaune shot him an apologetic glance but it was not well received at all. If looks could kill Jaune would be dead, but the thoroughly humble ginger boy said nothing turned to walk away.

Without another word Jaune's struts out into the bleachers taking a seat next to Ruby.

"You won your first spar!" Ruby called out happily.

"Yeah, unlike somebody!" Jaune said with a coy smile.

"Hey! In my defense that girl was really strong." Ruby said defensively. Jaune broke in laughter as the girl weakly punched his shoulder. It was their third day in beacon academy and Jaune dare say they've fallen into a comfortable routine. While beacon was in itself new, the structure of school life was something Jaune was used to and he didn't know how much he missed it. It was a welcome respite from how busy his life had been, be it the test, or the ship, or even the wedding fiasco.

"At least I didn't get knocked on my butt…" Ruby bring hard up to her face.

"Eh. Fair point." Jaune said to Ruby's surprised.

"Why aren't you embarrassed?" Ruby asked rather annoyed.

"I have seven sister, I am immune to embarrassment." He bragged.

"R-really?!" Ruby asked. 'Not really' he wanted to say but he decided to let Ruby believe what she wanted. Instead of answering Jaune shot a cocky smirk to the pouting Ruby then got up to gather his things and change in preparation for their next class.

Ruby and Jaune's walk was quiet. Most students must have made their to their classrooms already. So they made their way through most empty hallways at a brisk pace most in silence. Jaune enjoyed the silence, it wasn't the wasn't the same awkward pauses that permeated their first few interactions, but instead a quiet understanding of one another.

Jaune walked quietly while Ruby hummed and skipped at his side at his side.

"You're pretty chipper today." Jaune said look to Ruby. "Excited for history?" he joked. History was Ruby's worst subject. Jaune knew this of course.

"No, I guess things have did, it's starting to feel… normal."

"What is?"

"You, Beacon.. This whole situation." Ruby said her smile not missing a beat. "Now that things have calmed down I enjoy it."

"Well as long as we aren't starting any more riots." he said, Ruby giggled.

Just before the bell, Jaune and Ruby made to Doctor Ooblecks classroom. The doctor was a peculiar man. He spoke fast and moved even faster. His hair was the color of licken and growing moss and it sprout widly and unkempt. He wore black slacks and dress shirt, on of his sleeves was rolled up to the elbow while the other seems to have come undone hours ago. The two teens sat down without greeting anyone.

While they populous of the school had gotten used to Jaune and Ruby's presence, they hadn't really made any friends. What can Jaune and Ruby say for themselves? Coming to school fresh off of a international political incident didn't leave the best impression. The classes were actually pretty empty, they hadn't seen a full classroom since they got to beacon. Whatever student there were had clearly define friends groups. Making friends in such an environment was hard, but to be honest Jaune hadn't cared to notice till now.

"Ruby?"

"Yes, Jaune?"

"What do you think of the other student?"

"What do you mean?They're Okay, I guess…"

"Don't you think… I dunno we should be making friends?" He asked, Ruby gave him a look as if she hadn't.

"Why?" She said sounding rather defensive "We're friends aren't we?"

He wanted to argue that they were more than friends but he stopped himself.

"Yes, but don't you think we should get to know the other student, you know, socialize."

"I don't need to socialize, I've got you." Ruby said petulantly.

"I just think its a good idea to open up a little before people start thinking we're weird." Jaune said.

"Doesn't matter what they think…"

"You wouldn't want them to hate us would you?" He said.

"Well cardin already hates you…" Ruby said with a snort.

"All the more reason to get allies…" Jaune said.

"Fine…" Ruby groans. "...but no girls."

"Ahem, class is in session." Called the bespectacled doctor said as the last few student's sat down. He quickly launched into his lesson. The man truly never missed a beat, and his lesson were dense. With him Jaune and Ruby covered decades of history in single sittings. Ruby and Jaune simply couldn't afford to idle or chat in this the doctor's class. So Ruby and Jaune dedicated themselves to class, the former more reluctantly than the latter for the next half hour our so. They tried their best to keep up with the fast talking doctor.

Around what felt like halfway through the class a scroll call interrupted the doctor. The call was over quickly, the man spoke as quickly on the phone as he did to the class. What was strange wasn't that but the fact that Doctor Oobleck stop seemingly giving the class a break halfway through his breakdown of the mining settlement that would become Vale in the future. The otherwise energetic Doctor was eerily still for a couple of minutes and said nothing.

Then the door creaked open and their previous class' teacher, professor Goodwitch, ushered in a young man. He was in his beacon uniform and there was something about him that different. Despite it barely being a week since Jaune met the young man in the test facility he could tell there was a change about Lie Ren. Maybe it was that he wasn't in distress anymore, or maybe it was the fact that he was more comfortable with the idea of being a huntsman. He carried himself with a quiet air of confidence, and an almost eerie calmness.

"My name's Lie Ren." He introduced himself. "Nice to meet you…" He took a seat not far from Jaune's own.

"Well, class, since we have a new student how about do something different for the rest of...well class." The Doctor amused himself with play on words.

"Mister Ren. You are first generation are you not?"

"What?"

"I am sorry!" The man got uncomfortably to close to the boy. "You are not aware of the culture of huntsmen! I should have been more considerate."

"N-no! It's fine." Ren leaning back lest he kiss the older man.

"Very well then, when huntsmen ask each other about generations, it refers to family. Whether you're the first huntsman in your family or you are following your parent's footsteps." The man said returning to his post at the front of the room. "Most student's here come from huntsmen families…"

"Ok."

"This must be a drastic change for you… but rest assured beacon is prepared for students joining mid semester and you will tutored till you are in the same level as our regulars."

"Uh, Doctor?"

"Yes Lie Ren?"

"Umm...are you a huntsman?"

"Why Of Course! Why? can I not be a doctor and a huntsman?" The an made a point of activating his bright aura creating a sphere of it around his hand.

"No I-" Ren made to say but was stopped by the energetic doctor.

"Terribly sorry! I have once again forgotten you are yet used to our world as huntsmen."

"Its ok…"

"The huntsman caste, which in all technicality isn't really a caste at all, might seem like _just_ soldier, but we serve a number of critical roles. Graduate's from beacon become either military officers or freelance specialists and can take a number of extra role such as combat medics, army engineers and even instructors such a yours truly."

"I see…"

"Not only that once you complete your service, the state will fully fund you retirement!" The Doctor said taking a sip of his mug. "Not a bad deal if I may say so myself."

"So how about we discuss the structure of the army for the remainder of class." The man said.

When class dismissed, they were done for the felt a tap on his shoulder, Jaune turned to see the young man he'd met in mystral the day of the test. Long black hair and magenta eyes looked to him with relief.

"Ren? You're attending beacon?" Jaune gave the young man a smile. He was in his beacon uniform and there was something about him that different. Despite it barely being a week since Jaune met the young man in the test facility he could tell there was a change about Lie Ren. Maybe it was that he wasn't in distress anymore, or maybe it was the fact that he was more comfortable with the idea of being a huntsman. He carried himself with a quiet air of confidence, and an almost eerie calmness.

"Yes, I had actually started bootcamp in a place not far away from here… Then when my semblance manifested itself I was given the chance to come here or go to Haven…."

"But why not go to Haven? It's closer to home." Jaune asked.

"I was actually told Beacon, and Vale is more lenient with it's huntsmen…" Ren said.

"Ahem…" Jaune heard the girl next to him say.

"Ren, this is Ruby… my… fiance?" Jaune half stated, half asked.

"Hi, Im Ruby, Jaune's fiance." She stated.

"I know, Jaune… everyone knows…" Ren said rather darkly.

"I figured as much…" Jaune said.

"You've been out of the loop?" Ren asked and Jaune immediately worried. "Everyone knows what happened at the lunar amphitheater, it's sparked protest and violence."

"H-how bad is it?" asked.

"There were protests and a lot of arrests, I was station in a mystralean post on a small island… They day it happened soldiers walked from their post. I can only imagine it was worse here in Vale." Ren said.

"Did you see the city, Ren?"

"I was taken straight here when I got to Vale."

Jaune and Ruby shared a worried look. Their first outing might have caused more damage than either of them ever anticipated. Jaune thought to his family, what would his father have had he seen Jaune in peril during the wedding? he might have been arrested had he done anything rash, Jaune worried.

"There's gonna be a press conference at the end of the week." Jaune said.

"Yeah hopefully we can , I dunno, find a way to stop the violence…" Ruby said just a Jaune finished. Neither of them wanted this. They weren't selfish. They knew that the biggest benefactor for Vale and it's instability was the grimm. No good could come of this. Blood would be shed for this. If it hadn't been already been shed already, then the grimm would guarantee it.

"I hope so too…" Ren said still as composed as he had been. "Anyways it's good to see you're ok Jaune. I've got remedials…"

"Okay. Don't be a stranger Ren." Jaune said as he waved the man goodbye.

Jaune and Ruby waved goodbye to young man. And head to their room being done with their studies for the day. Jaune worried for his family, tore through his belongings in search of his still missing scroll.

"Are you worried… about your family?"

"Of Course I am Ruby!" Jaune said with exasperation in his voice. When immediately felt bad, when he saw Ruby flinch at his tone. "Sorry…"

"It's okay…"

"It's just hope they didn't do anything rash." Jaune said.

"It'll be alright Jaune." Ruby said as put a hand on his shoulder.

"I sure hope so…" Jaune said putting a hand over his forehead.

That night Jaune dreamt of the hill in the backyard. That same hill where he and his sister played. Except that there were no white dressed girls running around, only him under the tree and the overpowering sunlight. From there he could see the back door of the house, the door was wide open and the windows were broken.

Just as panic begun to fill, he awoke, sweating. Staring into the darkness of the room he shared with Ruby. Suddenly he was hyper aware that he was thousands of miles from home. He spared one look to the ruby who was still snoring. It might have been better if Ruby and Jaune just split, he could go back to mistral where surely the mystral council would find him a wife and a cushy job, he wouldn't be fulfilled but he would be near his family.

But where would that leave Ruby? Jaune knew Ozpin would find her somebody even if it wasn't him and the next man might not be someone she get can get along with. 'Hell, Ozpin is desperate' and so who knows what type of man he would choose for Ruby. The only criteria seemed to be a wide aura pool. His mind immediately went to Cardin and he scowled there was no way he would leave Ruby in such a situation. Beside he did like Ruby, maybe not romantically, not yet, but they had a lot in common and seem to want the same things.

But that's not all to consider. There are plenty of other people involved. Jaune shuddered to think what would happen to civilians in places were their huntsman walked away. Protests were well and good but the grimm don't care whether we're fighting amongst ourselves or not. It was especially egregious when those sworn to protect shirked their civic duty. But how could Jaune stopped any of it? He was just a kid not even a huntsman yet.

In the end Jaune reached no answers. He threw his head into his pillow and closed his eyes. Once the sweat from his forehead dried he drifted off to dreamless sleep with the promise to tackle this conundrum again tomorrow.

 **Apologies if this chapter reads a little disjointed I honestly wrote out the entirety of the first week at beacon but I ended cutting a lot of filler out and splitting the rest in two. We have Ren back and since he is isn't familiar with huntsmen culture we have an excuse to explain huntsman concepts to the reader, hurray!**


End file.
